


Lady Anne Neville, Duchess-in-Waiting

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Anne and Richard: Inspired by Fairy Tales [31]
Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: Lady Anne Neville was to wed again, this time to Richard Duke of Gloucester. Despite knowing him back when they were children, he was a stranger to Anne. After her first marriage to Edward of Lancaster, Anne considered all options other than marrying again. However, she came to the conclusion that marrying Richard would be for the best.Would her second marriage bring her happiness or misery? It was to determined while the wedding guests danced in merry.Inspired by Grimm's Fairy Tale "The Wedding of Mrs. Fox."





	Lady Anne Neville, Duchess-in-Waiting

Lady Anne Neville was to marry again. That she had told herself since the day she was informed of Lancaster's death. Edward of Lancaster was her husband of six months, or was it seven or five? Anne never counted but she knew it was not even a year. Her feelings towards Edward was complicated. She wouldn't call it love, but nor would she call it dislike. The two wedded according to the wishes of their parents. Love had nothing to do with it.

She should've donned herself in black and wept like a widow. But Anne didn't shed a single tear. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't cry for him. After she returned to the court, she could hear whispers all over.

_Lady Anne Neville does not look sad._

_Had she even wept for her husband?_

_Who will she wed next?_

She could feel the glares from the Queen and from Lady Margaret Beaufort. Both were calculating women watching from afar. They too were curious on what to become of this young Lancastrian widow. 

Nunnery?

Ward of George of Clarence?

Return to North under watch?

Or marrying...Richard of Gloucester?

* * *

Richard...Richard...or Dickon as everyone called him. He was merely a blur in Anne's mind. How many times she had seen him back when they were children? She could hardly recall. She remembered him as a boy with dark hair and dark eyes, trained by her father Earl of Warwick along with other boys. He was three years older than she was, as her mother Countess of Warwick had pointed out. Now come think of it, was her mother and father considering betrothing her to Richard back then?

Possibly.

But what is Richard like now?

Would he still like to be called "Dickon"?

How tall is he?

Does he have any bastard?

Her mind then turned to Edward of Lancaster. She began to compare Edward to Richard. Richard was probably Edward's height. His hair and eyes would be darker. Edward preferred to speak in French and mostly to his mother Margaret of Anjou. Richard would be familiar with the Northern tongue though he was also fluent in French and Latin. Where would they settle after they wed, she and Richard? Here in London? Or elsewhere?

She would not want to stay in London. She wanted to return to the North, where her home is.

She didn't have to marry Richard. She was a widow and thus had the right to inherit her share of fortune. Marry or not, it was her choice. Richard, tall or short; light or dark; was one of the York brothers. The King defeated her father on the battlefield while George betrayed her father and caused his defeat. How could she live with these two men under the same roof? Richard's motto was 'loyaultie me lie". He would stay loyal to his York brothers.

Perhaps she should consider other options.

* * *

 "Cherie," her confidante Veronique came to her chamber and closed the door. She found Anne at her desk with papers all over, and some even by her feet. "What are you doing? Writing to the Duke of Gloucester?"

"No, Veronique," Anne shook her head. "I'm writing to many others. I want my share of the fortune."

"And?"

"And we shall go home."

"Home?"

"Middleham," Anne replied, only realized that Veronique's home was in Flanders. "You are welcome to join me, Veronique."

"The Duke of Clarence is telling everyone that you are in mourning," Veronique told her in a whisper. 

"Because I've told him that I'm ill," Anne said. "I want to be alone so I can get this done. He in turn is telling everyone in court that I'm still mourning for Lancaster. In doing so, he can keep Richard from me and make me look like a traitor in the eyes of the King. It is his desire to have all my family's fortune, but I'm in the way."

"How can you get your share of fortune?"

"I've written to the Queen," Anne said. "She has nothing but grudge against George. She will not want to see George becoming the wealthiest man in England. I also wrote to my Aunt Cecily."

She was referring to Duchess of York, mother to the King, George, and Richard.

"Cherie, maybe marrying the Duke of Gloucester is the only way."

Anne bit her lips. "Edward just died not even a year ago, but I am to wed another. I've told myself that's what I have to do, but I never thought it can be this hard."

"So you will not wed for rest of your life? You are so young."

Anne was barely sixteen.

"Life as a widow can give me freedom," Anne said. "I will have my own lands and my own wealth. I won't be anyone's pawn."

* * *

The Queen did not reply her letter, but Duchess Cecily did. In her reply, she advised Anne to speak to Richard and to trust him. She also warned Anne the danger of being a young widow. 

_Don't forget why Elizabeth Woodville went to the King. She was a widow with two sons but without an acre of land. Wars and turmoil can take away everything that's rightfully yours. You must have protection._

Anne had to agree with Duchess Cecily. But must she marry Richard?

She then thought of nunnery.

When she and Margaret of Anjou were hiding from York's army, they were in a nunnery. There were food and bed. The nuns were kind and caring and she found peace with prayers. She had been a good, pious child. Many noble ladies even royal princesses chose to becoming a nun. 

Like Elizabeth of Hungary.

No more plagues from war and turmoil. After death, she would be in Heaven.

But can she adjust into a life of a nun?

Anne decided to try. She reduced her meal portion but only eating bread and water. At night, she slept on the ground instead of on the bed. That lasted for three days. No, life of a nun wouldn't be for her. She would remain pious and faithful, but not to be a nun.

Unfortunately, that was George's plan for her. She overheard it herself and Veronique told her as well.

"We must go, Veronique," Anne said calmly.

* * *

The two escaped from George's manor in the middle of the night and found shelter in an inn. The innkeeper agreed to let them stay in exchange of work. Anne found herself in the kitchen. There was a young man about her age; he seemed to be a decent individual.

Could she wed him and be an innkeeper's wife?

Anne silently laughed to herself.

No, she could not live in that life either.

She had to admit to herself that as a noblewoman growing up sleeping in four poster beds, she could not spend her nights in hard beds like a nun nor work in a kitchen. 

Still, Richard wasn't the only suitor.

There was Francis Lovell, Rob Percy, and many others.

Oh, but are they betrothed already?

She knew that Richard isn't, as Duchess Cecily confirmed in her letter.

"My lady, someone is here to see you," Veronique came to tell her.

"What does he look like?"

"Dark hair and dark eyes," Veronique told her in French, giving her a wink. 

"I will go see him then," Anne said, accepting her fate to become Duchess of Gloucester.

* * *

Richard was taller than she expected. However, he barely spoke. He took Anne and Veronique to a sanctuary before having Francis taking them back to the North.

There will be a wedding, he expressed in his letter which was handed by Francis. The wedding will be held and celebrated at Middleham Castle.

"Veronique, we are going home!" Anne was overjoyed.

The two ladies rode together with Francis not far away looking out for them. 

"Duchess of Gloucester," Veronqiue remarked. "And you were Princess of Wales."

"When my father wedded me to Lancasater, I couldn't believe it," Anne admitted. "I saw the Queen's coronation when I was a child. By marrying Lancaster, it'd make me Queen one day. And yet, somehow, I had this odd feeling that it isn't to be. Edward didn't treat me badly, but we were hardly together. He only spoke French and was with his mother all the time. It didn't surprise me at all that Lancastrians lost. I think I will be content to be Duchess of Gloucester. There will be peace, and home."

* * *

Anne couldn't stop smiling upon seeing the Middleham Castle. Like a little girl, she hopped off the horse and ran to the castle's gate. Everyone in the castle greeted her and they had been busy in preparing the upcoming wedding of Anne and Richard.

The union between the Kingmaker's daughter and Duke of Gloucester was well received in the North. The night before the wedding, however, Anne could barely sleep. Would this marriage be a happy one? Would Richard neglect her like Lancaster did?

She would never know until the night of morrow.

* * *

After the sun rose, the ladies began to prepare Anne for her wedding. She was wearing a beautiful blue gown trimmed with furs. Her hair was braided and she wore a tall headdress with a long veil. It was a large wedding attended by many, including Richard's sister Anne Duchess of Exeter. Everyone applauded after Anne exchanged marital vows and rings with Richard. She was now Duchess of Gloucester.

And a York.

The wedding guests drank and danced merrily. The music was playing in the background. Nervousness came to Anne, as she knew the bedding moment is approaching. Honestly, she would rather sit and watch the drunk wedding guests dancing like fools. 

Suddenly, music stopped.

It was announced that the Duke and the Duchess of Gloucester are to retire. 

New excitement came - to witness the marital consummation of the newly wed.

In her white night gown, Anne was in bed and waited for her groom. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but couldn't. It was a long wait until Richard finally came to bed.

Anne could feel him getting close to her. She opened her eyes and found it was only him and her, and nobody else. 

He moved her hair behind her and pulled her into a kiss. He parted her thighs as he pushed up her nightgown. Anne could feel his hand on her belly and then her stomach. Was he tickling her? He continued to caress her body until he thrust into her. Anne curved her body and slowly, her hands were on his back. She traced the dimmed scars on his body until he rolled her on top. 

Riding him, Anne took off her nightgown and finally, she looked at him in the eyes. 

Those eyes were much gentler than she thought.

His hands went to her breasts and rubbed her nipples before he rose and took one into his mouth. Anne played with his curls and caressed his back and shoulders.

 _Is this happiness?_ She asked herself when she rested in Richard's arms.

"It's good to be home again," she said.

"Home?" It sounded rather unfamiliar to him.

"Middleham is my home," Anne said. "You were here too."

"Only when your father was here," he told her. "I've been more of a vagabond most of my life."

"Then you shall find a home here too."

He replied with a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Her wedding night was a happy one. The next morning, she got dressed and went out for a walk. She could still hear music.

Were the wedding guests still dancing?

A cloak was placed on her shoulders. Initially she thought it was Veronique, but it was Richard.

"There's still music," Anne remarked.

"They have much to celebrate," Richard said. "I told Francis that our night-"

"Richard!" Anne laughed as Richard picked her up. 

"Do you love me, Anne?"

"What?" 

"Do you love me?" He asked again.

Trying to find a correct answer - an honest answer that will not hurt his feelings - Anne asked back, "Do you love me, Richard?"

"Yes, perhaps I always have."

He carried Anne back to the castle where everyone danced in joy and showered them with rice.

 The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the second story of "The Wedding of Mrs. Fox": https://americanliterature.com/author/the-brothers-grimm/fairy-tale/the-wedding-of-mrs-fox
> 
> While it was true that widows could choose their next husband, their choices were limited due to social standards since they had to wed someone to their equal. Regardless if Richard of Gloucester were a man like Jon Snow or Ramsay Bolton, Anne really had no better option than marrying him. When the North celebrated their union, they were actually happy for themselves because they had everything to gain politically and financially. Anne's happiness had little to do with it. In another words, even if Richard of Gloucester were a monster like Ramsay Bolton, the North would celebrate as well. Whether the marriage would be happy or not, Anne could only find out after their wedding night. 
> 
> In the fairy tale, Mrs. Fox had to marry another fox even though her first husband (who was a fox) treated her unfairly.


End file.
